


Out On Bad Behavior

by casstayinmyass



Series: Tully's Babygirl [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Lap Sex, Post Jail Sex, Season/Series 07, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Tully’s out on parole, and he hasn’t seen you in months. Things are gonna get rough.





	Out On Bad Behavior

“You got a girl, Teller?”

Tully’s voice is deep, calm, and his dark eyes speak volumes. Jax studies him.

“I got _girls_.”

Instead of taking the plural response personally, Tully just smirks, sitting back in his seat. “The only reason a guy don’t have a main girl, is if she don’t fuck so good. You stick with the ones that fuck good and fuck often, you’re set for life. Not only do you get great pussy when you need it, you’ve got a girl who’ll stick with you through thick and thin, cause she knows she’ll never get better dick. And it’s one in a million if she’s not a fuckin’ psycho bitch.”

Jax raises his eyebrows. “I’ll try to remember that.” Tully taps his head. The blonde biker folds his arms. “Alright. You got a girl on the outside, I’m assuming.”

“Mmm. My girl is the real deal, man. Ride or die. And the sex?” He leans back, grinning.

“That good?” Jax indulges, unable to suppress his own boyish smile.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Tully nods, biting his lip. “She’s takin’ care of my dogs while I’m gone. My real dogs…. can’t wait to get out and see her again.”

Jax lowers his voice, glancing around in that conspiratorial manner that Tully wishes he’d stop doing. “You may just get your wish soon, man. I overheard some guards talking about you. Said you’d be out within the month on some parole deal they’re all pissed about." 

Tully stares. "Well, look at that. I guess behaving myself gets me somewhere in life.”

You haven’t seen him in months, and it’s like a freight train hitting you. Pent up feelings of loss, love, and affection bubble to the surface as you see him walking toward you with that same swagger, escorted by two cops who don’t even know who they’re fucking with. You wait patiently, and the strongest feeling of all takes over.

“Tully,” you whisper, and he locks his pinky finger in yours.

“Baby girl.”

Unable to hold back, he loops his arms around you, and squeezes you against him in a deep kiss he’s been waiting for for months. You kiss back eagerly, moaning into his lips as his hand travels between your legs. When he finally lets you go, he side-eyes the two cops who escorted him out. 

“Got your kicks for the day, boys?” They shift uncomfortably, and Ron chuckles as you latch onto his arm like his pretty little plaything. 

Once he gets you home, it’s like a ticking bomb has been set off. He wants you and you want him, but there’s a dance involved. You want to ask him about jail… but not now. Later. All that shit can wait.

Tully speaks.

“Missed you.”

“Likewise.”

He takes a good look at you, lust in his eyes rising. You inch your top up, as if trying to decide whether or not to take it off. “You’re my pretty little kitty, isn’t that right?”

“Yeah…" 

"With that sweet little pussy,” he groans, biting his bottom lip. “That pussy still nice and wet for me?”

“Mhmm.”

“Bring your gorgeous little self over here, show daddy.”

You sway your hips as you approach him. He watches you, erection obvious in his tented slacks. He looks so good sitting there, dominance clear in his eyes. There’s no question who’s in control here.

“Now, I’m gonna cum inside you faster than usual,” he murmurs, brushing his fingers against your thighs, “I haven’t been 8 inches deep in you for 7 months. That’s enough to drive me insane, baby. Of course, I made do,” he smirks, “Man’s got needs. But it was never the same.”

You moan, imagining what Tully must have looked like fucking someone else as you crawl into his lap. His chin lifts, and he lets you settle yourself there, his clothed erection sliding nicely to fit between your parted thighs. You think of him getting what he needs in prison… you imagine he’d grunt, taking them for all they’re worth, showing them who’s boss, who their daddy is.

“Tell me about it?”

“Mmm,” he hums, stroking the hair out of your face, “You wanna know about the bitch I fucked in jail?”

“Mhmm.”

“Hearing about it’ll get you nice and wet down below, baby?”

“Yeah…”

“Well. He had a pretty little hole… just like you.” He leans in, so his lips are beside your ear, hot breath in your hair and stubble scratching your cheek. “I pretended that pretty little ass was you, begging for my cock like I knew a fucking little whore like you would.”

“Oh,” your breath hitches as you grind down into his lap, and Tully convulses a little in a full body shudder, obviously not used to the physical stimulant of a real girl’s touch again.

“-But oh, how I missed you. How I missed… this.” He slips two fingers past your panties and into your tight heat, curving them to make an obscene wet noise. “Look at how wet she is for her daddy,” he cooes in that buried, genteel southern edge, “All for me. All thinkin’ about me… fucking you to high heaven on this cock.”

“Oh god, Tully,” you gasp, grinding.

“You ever had a cock bigger’n this?”

“Never…”

“Tell me, who do you belong to?” he growls.

“You.”

“Did you go slutting around town while I was incarcerated?”

“N-no, I swear!”

“Nah, you wouldn’t give it out for free. You’re just too goddamn good for that,” he nips your earlobe, and uses his thumb to rub your clit. “Did you dream about this?”

“Uh huh.”

“Every night, I dreamed about all the shit you do to me. Dreamed about that cunt. The blow jobs you give me whenever you’re feeling nice and slutty. Woke up hard every morning, and all the guys got a nice wake-up call when I started to fuck my fist and call your name as loud as I fuckin’ could.” He chuckles, stroking your stomach. “It was like a community alarm clock of sorts.” Your thighs start to tremble, thinking of how he must have looked jerking his cock for you, thinking of fucking you deep with it. His eyes fall to your breasts, and you can tell by the ravenous look in his eyes he wants to squeeze them, touch them, suck on them. But he restrains himself, keeping his hands firmly planted on your hips, in control as always.

“That’s so hot, daddy.”

“Mm? What’s hot, baby girl? Tell daddy. Wanna hear it.”

“Thinking of you…” you gasp, pussy clenching as he strokes you just right, “…touching yourself, thinking of me. Getting cum all over your chest calling my name.”

He hums again, the deep sound sending shivers down you. God, you want him so fucking bad.

“Would’ve been nice to have you there, to lick it all up,” he murmurs, dark eyes searching you, “Hm? My little cumslut’d like that, wouldn’t she? Tasting daddy’s cum, cleaning him up good?”

“Oh… Jesus, yes.”

“Go ahead, baby. Do what you been waitin’ to do since you saw me again. Hold onto daddy and cum as hard as you need to, like the good little whore you are.”

He knows how names like that turn you on. You picture what he described, how he looked walking toward you, cuffed then uncuffed in that white wifebeater. That look he had in his eyes, like a wolf, like he wanted to absolutely devour you. With two more pumps of his fingers, you cum, coating them. He pulls his fingers out, and has you lick them for him.

“That’s it. _Beautiful_.” He watches you breathe heavily, head cocked, and lets you suck on his fingers for a bit longer. Then he pulls them past your lips with a pop. “I think it’s my turn now.”

“You gonna fuck me, daddy?” you moan, enticing him with your breasts.

“Yeah,” he drawls, unzipping his pants, “I think so.” He takes it out, giving your ass a nice spank before parting you and lining himself up. When he pushes in, you think you’ve never felt something so fucking good. It’s been too long since you’ve had him. It’s been far too long.

His head rolls back as he admires how your ass moves up and down against him, as he bounces you on his cock.

“Goddamn. You were made for this, sweetie,” he moans, tugging your hair back and closing his fingers around your neck. The labored breaths ripping from him are evidence he’s working hard for it, and you give right back, working your ass down. He chokes you a little harder, and it all comes rushing up on you.

“Fuck, I’m gonna–” you wheeze, and his low, growled out grunts increase as he pounds faster. “Ahhh, god,” you whine, and cum hard on his cock again. Feeling you coat him with wetness, he thrusts two, three more times, and with a grunt of your name, he cums as well, deep inside you. 

“That’s the girl I missed,” he muses, chest rising and falling. Sweat dots his forehead and arms, but you don’t care. You wrap yourself up in his big arms, and cuddle against his tattooed chest, feeling the pudge of his stomach rising and falling gently. He holds you there, rocking, kissing the top of your head.

“Not goin’ anywhere now, baby girl. That’s a fuckin’ fact you can count on.”


End file.
